At Long Last Smash
by Shana Hager
Summary: It took so much pain and struggle, but finally, the impossible has happened. This tomboyish Princess is about to show her stuff in Smash! Rated M for later chapters.
1. At Long Last Smash

**At Long Last Smash**

 **Who else is hyped over the E3 presentation?**

The auditorium was filled to capacity. The lobby was crowded with concession stands selling hot dogs, pretzels, burgers and ice cream, with numerous food trucks parked outside. Miis and Toads sat in their seats, chattering, noshing and fooling around on their phones. Today was the day that the Mushroom Kingdom representatives for the new Smash Bros Ultimate tournament would be announced, and the presentation was about to begin.

At 11a.m., the lights dimmed, and a young woman in a form-fitting dress and ballet flats primly strolled onto the stage to thunderous applause. A look of professionalism was on her face, belied only by the lights dancing in her eyes. Years ago, this was only a dream to her as she sought to escape the gilded cage her life used to be. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and then began.

"Good morning, everyone, and welcome to the Super Smash Bros Ultimate Roster Presentation Ceremony! I'm Cerena Cydney Sparks, chief financier of Nintendo, and also the assistant master of ceremonies for the Smash World. After much waiting, Master Hand and I have created a brand-new tournament experience for the Nintendo Switch, and it is my honor to present to you the Mushroom Kingdom citizens who will be participating!"

More applause.

"First off, I would like to announce the returning fighters. First off, hailing from Brooklyn, New York, is everyone's favorite plumber and all-out superstar, Mario Jumpman!"

The first strains of "Jump Up, Superstar" came in hard as the red-clad hero joined Cerena on stage, executing a few leaps and striking a strongman pose. "Here we go!" he sang out.

"We love you, Mario!" roared the crowd.

Mario waved to his fans before shaking Cerena's hand and kissing her on the cheek.

"Second, we have our kind and just ruler, Princess Peach!"

Clad in a strapless pink dress, Peach glided onto the stage and gave Cerena a big hug before blowing a kiss to the crowd, sending a heart floating over the auditorium. "Sweet!"

"Next up, we have Rosalina, Queen of the Cosmos, and Luma!"

The cosmic ruler seemed to float onstage, her platinum blond hair in an updo and wearing a turquoise gown, holding Luma in her arms. "All right!" she cried, spinning in the air.

"Fourth, we have the fearsome King of Koopas!"

King Koopa stomped onstage and gave a mighty roar. "Showtime!" he boasted.

"And let's not forget his kids, B.J., Iggy, Ludwig, Lemmy, Morton, Roy and Wendy!"

The Koopalings joined their dad, preening for the crowd.

"Continuing on, let's welcome Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong!"

The ape-tastic duo skipped onstage, waving and tossing bananas to the crowd.

"And don't forget Mario's Ph.D. alter-ego!"

Dr. Mario strode regally onto the stage.

"And last, but not least, let's put our hands together and give it up for the lean, green fighting machine, Luigi!"

Half the audience shot to their feet, as Luigi confidently entered, flashing a "V" sign. "Oh, yeah! Luigi time!" he crowed.

Cerena smiled at Luigi as he high-fived the other fighters. She had a special surprise for him.

"And now, I am pleased to announce that a brand-new fighter from the MK will be joining our roster," she said.

A hush fell over the auditorium.

"Is it Waluigi?" someone piped up.

"You'll see," said Cerena. "This fighter has shown some great potential—potential that's been ignored for far too long. A tomboy, shown to be very good at sports and fully committed and loyal to their special someone."

Luigi's heart stopped for half a beat. Was Cerena referring to…?

"Unfortunately, Nintendo has kept this fighter in the background, and when they tried to spread their wings and make their voice heard, they were ostracized, humiliated and bullied. Something for which I truly apologize." Cerena closed her eyes to clear the memories of that dark time in her and Luigi's lives, her being betrothed to a man whose mind was stuck in the 1950s, and him being treated like utter garbage just because it pleased some people.

"However, this tournament is the beginning of a new age for both Nintendo and for the Smash Realm. The injustices against this new fighter and against one of our veteran fighters shall finally be rectified today. Please join me in giving a warm, mushroomy welcome to the fiery and feisty Princess of Sarasaland—Daisy!"

Luigi whirled as Daisy entered, wearing an orange dress, looking just as stunned as him. She pressed a hand against her mouth as her eyes swept over the audience giving her a standing ovation. For years, she'd fantasized of this—and now, it was finally happening. Tears of joy welled in her eyes as her friends beamed at her.

"Oh, Daisy! Daisy!" cried Luigi.

His Flower Princess threw her arms around him. "Is this really happening?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes, my Princess," Luigi replied, feeling his own tears slide down his face. "It is."

"Daisy! Daisy!" chanted the audience.

"Congratulations, Daisy," Cerena said heartily. "You spoke up, and Nintendo finally listened. May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Thank you," smiled Daisy, shaking Cerena's hand. Then, she turned back to Luigi. "We did it. We finally did it."

Luigi nodded. "We did," he said with a smile.

He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply to another swell of cheers and applause.

 **What a happy day!**

 **Please review. This story will continue.**


	2. Worth It

**Worth It**

 _Luigi's POV_

After the Nintendo Switch burst onto the market, I knew it was a matter of time before a brand-spanking-new tournament came along with it. This February, Master Hand broke the news to us. At the time, we only knew that Inkling Girl and Inkling Boy were newcomers. A week after the announcement, we held a closing ceremony for the current tournament, and we were sent our separate ways to give the Smash Mansion time to prepare.

Now, with summer upon us came the invitations we'd come to recognize. Mario and I got ours early in the morning; we were so ecstatic that we wound up in a hugfest on the floor. Peach called us with the news that she was also welcomed back, along with Rosie, Luma, DK, Diddy and Koopa and his kids. There were more newcomers on the way, too, but their identities were kept under wraps until the presentation.

And finally, Presentation Day arrived! I stood behind the curtain with Mario and Co., dressed in my usual green shirt and navy overalls, white gloves, green hat, all washed and pressed. I'd recently gotten a haircut, and I was freshly shaved, save for my usual moustache. My heart sounded like it would pound right out of my chest. Rumors had swirled that one of the newcomers would be from the Mario universe, and I tried not to let my hopes up too high. It had been nearly three years since that hope was deliberately dangled before me like a bowl of gelato, only to be cruelly yanked from me. But that was the machinations of Nintendo's previous financier, who had it in for me just to get a laugh. Nowadays, we had a more benevolent financier, so I could freely hope without worry of my chain being yanked.

I could hear applause. Cerena, the new financier, addressed the crowd. Then, she introduced us one by one.

There had never been a more heartwarming sight than the crowd leaping to their feet and cheering their heads off once my name was announced. Years ago, the reception would've been starkly colder. But I'd managed to win them over, and my 35th anniversary was fast approaching, so—

I quieted my thoughts when I heard Cerena begin to introduce the mysterious newcomer from the MK.

"A tomboy, shown to be very good at sports and fully committed and loyal to their special someone…"

Tomboy?

Does she mean…?

Could she possibly mean…?

"…when they tried to spread their wings and make their voice heard, they were ostracized, humiliated and bullied."

My breath caught. This _definitely_ sounded like…

"The injustices against this new fighter and against one of our veteran fighters shall finally be rectified today. Please join me in giving a warm and mushroomy welcome to—the fiery and feisty Princess of Sarasaland—Daisy!"

For the second time, I nearly stopped breathing.

And there she was, dressed in orange, her dainty hand over her mouth and her eyes glistening with tears. The masses who'd once belittled and ridiculed her now gave her a standing ovation. I could feel my heart swell at the fact that the pain, heartache and struggle we'd endured had culminated in this moment.

"Oh, Daisy! Daisy!" I cried, sweeping her into my arms.

It no longer mattered—the harassment, the Ballot conspiracy, even the covert op which got my down throw nerfed. Daisy had finally done it. She had to fight and fight hard, but she was finally a Smasher. And anyone who dared stick out their tongue at her for it had to deal with both of us.

"Is this really happening?" I heard her whisper.

I held her closer to me. "Yes, my Princess. It is," I sobbed.

Around us, the audience chanted Daisy's name, and that was when it felt real.

Cerena came over and shook Daisy's hand. "Congratulations, Daisy. You spoke up, and Nintendo finally listened. May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Thank you," Daisy told her.

She leaned back into me, our foreheads touching. "We did it," she breathed. "We finally did it."

I smiled broadly. "We did," I replied before kissing her passionately.

It was worth it. Absolutely worth it.

 **Please review!**


End file.
